The Bane of Reepicheep
by maaike-fluffy
Summary: Reepicheep IS capable of being afraid; he just never met his doom yet. One-shot. Mild Caspian/Susan in the background. Movie-verse


**Disclaimer:** All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

_A/N: Response to the sixth Weekly Drabble Challenge. Prompt: Chilvary. __This is so not my usual style, but this plotbunny was just too amusing. XD I'm not sure if it qualifies as a Casue fic necessarily, it's only in the background. I hereby apologize for any OOC-ness, I just couldn't help myself!_

* * *

**The Bane of Reepicheep**

"_Chivalry is only a name for that general spirit or state of mind which disposes men to heroic actions, and keeps them conversant with all that is beautiful and sublime in the intellectual and moral world. Today, the terms __chivalry__ and __chivalrous__ are used to describe courteous behaviour, especially that of men towards women."_ – Wikipedia

Reepicheep was justifiably proud of the fact that he had not once in his life been scared of something. He revelled in grand battles and pushed himself to find a new challenge to defeat; each opponent stronger and more vicious than the last. His courage earned him a high rank among the Narnians, and it was generally believed that Reep—as he allowed himself to be called by those close to him—was simply incapable of an emotion such as fear. No one—and especially not Reepicheep himself—expected this to be untrue. Never before had Reepicheep felt less chivalrous than he did today. He was not incapable of being scared; he had simply never met his doom yet.

Reepicheep had difficulty grasping what was going on as he found himself flattened against the wall, a deadly weapon hovering dangerously to his little black eyes. He was the Honorable Knight of Narnia, Proud Bearer of the Great Aslan's Gift, and the uncomfortable clenching sensation that started in the pit of his stomach was thoroughly new to him. It seemed to spread as he looked in the dangerously flashing eyes of his beautiful and terrible opponent and he momentarily lost all capability to breathe. He looked around him frantically, and noticed from the corner of his eye the large broad frame of King Caspian the Tenth. "Sire!" He managed, not keeping his eyes off his foe. It pained him to ask for aid, but his pride has already been badly hurt, and he decided to swallow what was left of it. "Sire, please!"

Reepicheep's bane had a name—Leapisqueek—and she waved a mouse-sized rolling-pin in front of her victim's eyes after she cornered him in the kitchen; threatening to beat him over the head again if he tried to escape.

"Scoundrel!" She hissed. "That was the good Queen's dessert! Do you not know how long I worked on that?"

"I didn't know!" Reepicheep defended himself feebly. "I was hungry!" This earned him three sharp whacks with the rolling-pin and he recoiled, once again calling for the aid of his King. To his utter dismay, the King merely chuckled.

"There! Maybe that will deflate your big head! It's too big for your feathery hat."

"Have mercy on him, my dear Mouse." King Caspian finally said, his eyes twinkling. "I don't expect Master Reepicheep realised how his actions would offend you."

"The _Queen's dessert!_" Leapisqueek hissed at Reepicheep again, but her expression softened remarkably when she turned to address the King. "Yes, Sire. But Reepicheep here will have to learn that everything left in the kitchens unguarded does not personally belong to him." She narrowed her eyes and shot Reepicheep another dirty look.

"I have seen the error of my ways!" Reepicheep said, desperately. "I apologise, profusely, and promise by Aslan that I will never do such a thing again."

Leapisqueek showed no sign of forgiveness, but did lower her rolling-pin slightly. Instead of replying to Reepicheep she addressed the King again. "Is there anything else I can prepare for your Majesties?"

"I think the Queen and I will be quite alright, my dear Lady." Caspian said, with a small inclination of the head. "The banquet was lavish indeed; quite possibly your finest work yet." With that he left the kitchens, leaving Reepicheep to the mercy of this terrifying mouse. She scowled at him one more time, but walked away from him and climbed up the counter. Reepicheep watched her go, but looked away—a furious blush on his face—when she untied her apron. Not the he had never seen a Mouse like that, but still…

Sounds of female laughter sounded from the hallway, and Reepicheep was distracted from his inappropriate thoughts about Leapisqueek when the door opened and Prince Caspian entered again.

"I am terribly sorry, Lady Leapisqueek, but the Queen requests strawberries." He winked at Reepicheep when the cook made for the fruit bowl. "And I'm afraid I cannot defy my Lady."

And _that_ Reepicheep agreed with wholeheartedly.


End file.
